The Space Idiot and The Psychotic Bazooka
by Obiwan1527
Summary: A MasatoxHaruka ship. Chapters that take place between before and after the Little Busters Refrain Finale. Please no criticism towards this ship guys. It is a fanon, meaning fans may believe that the couple could be canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Well, it's finally happening. Naoe Riki and Natsume Rin are officially (though they are still try to get use to the phrase) dating. They like each other, in the romantic way. It wasn't a complete shock to everyone, it was very obvious. So when they walked into that baseball shed, proclaiming that they liked each other and decided to date, everyone was happy. They congratulated, they teased, and they accepted it.

So that's why, with Riki chasing after Rin, it was time for three certain girls to leave. The plan is falling into place. _His _plan; Natsume Kyousuke's. Now he sees Riki and Rin are starting to mature a little. Just enough for him to take action with one final mission.

But in order for that to happen; _they _needed to leave. Besides, their times are up.

It is time to say good-bye to Noumi Kudryavka, Nishizino Mio, and Saigusa Haruka.

Of course, they wouldn't leave too soon. Everybody has to say their personal good-byes to the boys and Komari; who decided to stay for just a bit longer for the sake of Rin.

Mio walked up to Kengo, who looked glum and had his arms crossed, and began to say her formal good-bye to him. Though they haven't had any one-on-one moments together, they both respected each other and was glad they met, even if Mio was very shy and quite. With her final words and a pat on the head from Kengo, Mio walked over to Kyousuke to say her good bye to him.

Kud was a little more upset about this than the others were, but not as upset as Komari. Standing in front of each other, the two girls shed a few tears and both gave each other hugs. They clung to each other for a few more moments, because they both knew where they were going after this. The two thought of each other more than friends; Komari thought of Kud as a younger sister and said girl thought of the blonde as her older sister. Not that they didn't think of the other girls as sisters, but they couldn't help but cry over this parting.

Inohara Masato was a man of strength; he rarely showed any tears. Well, at least in front of his friends. No, there were times when he thought he was going to lose Riki to someone or something; since he was his best friend. Tonight was a good example because he thought he was going to lose his best friend and roommate, but God bless Natsume Rin, his childhood friend, for allowing him to keep spending time with him. So he shed tears as he hugged the brunette, much to her embarrassment and protests.

Then there was a few minutes ago, with Mio forming that normal yet amazing smile towards him. She even said (In the normal serious tone) that she'll make him a bento as soon as they meet again. That it was a promise. However, he knew that when they do meet again, it definitely won't be here on Earth; well not _this _Earth. So with a single tear, he patted the girls head (Just like Kengo did) and nodded slowly.

It was a little different when Kud walked over to say farewell to him. Man, she was so tiny compared to him! No wonder he always had fun when he let her ride his shoulders in the past. It always made her smile, and it made the young man's day when he saw that smile on her face. Being Kud was always fun. She was so full of energy and hilarious when she spoke in her English language, to this day that Masato still couldn't figure out what she was saying. Heck, Masato always thought of Kud as his little sister; literally. So when the little girl threw herself into his arms, it took a lot of strength for the black haired man to hug the girl close to him. Both of them shed tears as they embraced.

Okay, so hiding his tears wasn't his best strength.

Though he couldn't help but keep staring outside the window, to ashamed to talk to the others. He could tell by the tightness of his throat and stomach that his mind commanded him to cry and say-goodbye to his friends, but his heart couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Oi, Space Idiot!"

Masato never thought she would say good-bye to him first, but then he remembered she already said good-bye to the others. So why is she speaking to him last?

"Man, Komari-chan and Kud-chan are really spilling tears over there that I practically need an umbrella! Maybe I should ask Mio to borrow hers. I thin-oi!" She began to notice that her friend hasn't turned around when she tapped him, so she groaned in annoyance and grabbed both of the man's shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Don't think you can get away with ignoring the great Haruchin! That's a great crime in this world, you know." She said with a smile and a disapproving wave of her index finger.

Masato only glanced downwards with a frown and murmured, "Sorry."

Well, something's up. Haruka knew what was about to happen, but she didn't like how her friend was acting. "Hey, Masato-kun? You're not acting like yourself. What's the matter?" She asked her friend, turning her cheerful mode to a lower level.

Masato sighed and closed his eyes. "It's beginning. Kyousuke's plan is finally getting close to finishing." He said in a gloomy tone. "I should be happy, for Riki and Rin's sake…but…I can't help but wish that this never happened and we all could be back to normal. I know I'm an idiot for thinking that…"

Suddenly, there was a _whomp!_ sound heard and Masato felt a lot of pain at the top of his head. "OWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, HARUKA!?" He practically yelled at her, which only made her glare at him more.

"Stupid Masato! How could you even think that!? It's because of Kyousuke-kun's plan that Riki-kun and Rin-chan will become better people! Don't you want that, idiot!?" She asked angrily.

"But…"

"Ah ah ah! There are no 'buts' Inohara Masato! Butts are only used for sitting and using the toilet!" She joked with her signature smile.

"Haru-"

"What else is there!? Why must you keep whining like a girl?"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU GUYS!"

Silence was filled in the room. Well, not really, since Komari and Kud decided to show Kengo, Mio, and Kyousuke a good-bye dance they learned from a play they watched one night, so only Haruka paid attention to the yell from the young man standing in front of her.

"…I know I have Riki, Rin, Kengo, and Kyousuke. I've known them since I was little. But…but…when Riki introduced me to the other girls, I felt very happy." Masato began to explain with, his eyes staring right into the violet haired girl's eyes.

"Komari is sweet, but a little too much of it for her own good. When she joined the team, I had my doubts that she could do anything that would help the Little Busters, that she'd be more of a liability. But _man_ was I wrong. She may not be strong like my muscles, but her heart could be the crap out of my muscles anytime and anywhere."

"Kurugaya is smart and intimidating. We may not have gotten on a good start, but she's a good friend and a good outfielder. And I mean scary good; it's like she has teleporting powers or something! I'm glad she's on our team not only for her skills, but for her wisdom."

"Mio is quiet and kind of strange. Just like Komari, I thought she wasn't gonna do well. So when she became our manager, I thought she did an amazing job. Not only did she keep our team together and working in practices, but she showed kindness to everyone. She showed us that anyone could become a Little Buster member, even without any skills in sports."

"Kudo probably had a little more impact on me than the other girls did. She's tiny and klutzy, but she could brighten any rainy day with us. Giving her rides on my shoulders was my favorite thing to do with her. Seeing that smile everyday would always make me forget about the negative things in this life; the lies, the hardships, the feeling of waking up every day to the same day. In fact, I think of Kudo as my kid sister, if we were ever related."

"Then there's you, Saigusa Haruka." This really got Haruka's attention, because of how the look in his eyes looked more hurt yet determined at what he said next.

"You're loud, a prankster, a troublemaker, and a little bit of a bad cook. But you are also cheerful, caring, and really pretty." Masato realized that last part and blushed a little. To his surprise, Haruka also blushed slightly at that last comment. Deciding to not make things more awkward than it was, he kept going. "When you came into the classrooms, you always seemed to annoy me with your pranks, especially the ones that involved me. But when you joined Little Busters, my opinion on you started to change a little. What I'm trying to explain is that I'm really glad I got to meet you Haruka."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing these words from Masato, the idiot who would do his stupid muscle dance whenever someone just only mentioned the word 'Strength'. What he just told her sounded nothing like the usual Masato would usually say. This Masato was too serious and spoke seriously to her.

This moment must be bringing him down, a lot. Enough for not even his strength or muscles could stop.

She began to wonder what would make him say these things. Sure they're friends and team mates, but nothing more. Right? Just friends.

Although, there were times where the pinkette saw the muscle man in a different perspective. She did have a small crush on Riki, but she knew Riki would end with Rin, since they are childhood friends and knew each other longer. It hurt at first, but Haruka eventually got over it.

Then there was the time when her twin sister, Kanata, post all those flyers and Haruka became a wreck. All she could think of is how evil her sister was and how enjoyable it would be to bring her pain as payback. At that time, she bet that by the way she act and her many mischievous pranks must have annoyed everyone, including the Little Busters. But she was proved wrong when Riki and everyone else gave her such words of encouragement.

Words that pulled her heart out of the darkness of despair. They saved her; Little Busters' Mood Maker.

Not only did Riki's, Komari's, and Kud's words touched her; but Masato's too.

"_This isn't like you, Psychotic Bazooka. What happened to the punk who ate my katsudon? I won't be at my best if you're not up to mischief with a smile on your face. _

_Here, let's fight again sometime. Take them…"_

And when she took the marbles from his large and strong hands, she couldn't help but feel a little heat go to her face. Even when she caused him so much annoyance with her pranks, here he was, telling her to keep going at it so he can be at his best.

Haruka Saigusa couldn't have been any happier to be with her friends, her new family.

If their situation was different right now, she'd probably let out her tears and hug the raven haired man before her, thanking him for saying such awesome words to describe her. However, they don't have much time left.

So, Haruka brought her hand up to her blue watery eye and dried up the remains of her soon-to-be tears. Once she lowered her hand, she smiled her usual perky smile and pointed her right index finger and placed it on top of Masato's forehead.

"Nice try, muscle head. That's still not a good excuse for your droopy mood." She said, and then added a grin. "I want to leave here knowing you guys will be alright without us."

"I don't know if it will really be the same without you three. Sure I can put up the act around Riki and Rin, but how am I supposed to go on knowing I can't talk to you guys? Not only that, but Riki and Rin have to start to go through more problems starting now. But I won't be able to help them. So now I…" In the middle of his ramble, Masato was cut off when Haruka lifted her finger from his forehead and took a few more steps towards him, standing face-to-face (well more like face to shoulders since she was shorter than him).

Haruka scoffed. "Geez, what a pain in the neck. If you're really gonna complain about this, then I guess I have no choice." Suddenly, the pinkette lifted her two hands. One of them went for Masato's clutched fist, bringing it up to in front of their chests, while the other hand was raised towards her pig tails on top of the side of her head. With one graceful swift, Haruka pulled out the pink-sphered band from her shortest strand of hair.

"What…" Masato wanted to ask, but Haruka simply ignored him, as if he hasn't said anything yet.

Finally, Haruka took the pink band and placed it through Masato's hand, making it stop just at the beginning of his wrist. It was secured and tight.

He was about to ask again, but Haruka once again ignored him, using her free hand to reach up to her other band and taking it out. She then repeats what she did with Masato by attaching the band to her wrist, the one that had the hand that was holding Masato's. Her hand was now securely holding his.

Masato had absolutely no idea what make of this.

"I'm going to let you borrow this for a while. Think of this as a comfort present, to make you feel better when you feel gloomy. But this is also something…something to remember me by." Haruka said, a small faded blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I…Wait! I can't just take this from you. This is something that you share only with Kanata." The raven haired man said, worried he would be tearing something apart from Haruka and her twin sister.

"Oh calm down, bandana boy. As you can see, I have two of these. I will use this one to be connected with Kanata," She explained as she motioned to the pink band on her free wrist, and then motioned to the band on her wrist that was holding Masato's hand. "and as for this one, I can stay connected with you."

Masato could only stare at the pinkette young woman (whose hair was now flowing down like cascades) in front of him, taking in everything she has just said to him.

"So remember what I'm about to tell you. If you dare forget the advice of the great Haruchin; then I will curse you with a thousand years of bad hygiene." She took one deep breath, closed her eyes, and let out the breath, giving him a look not the normal mischievous Haruka would give him. This was now the serious Haruka.

"Don't lose yourself, Inohara Masato, no matter what. Don't doubt everyone around you, either. If you just remember who your friends are and what they have done for you, you'll see the bright light down the darkest of tunnels."

About a moment after that touching statement, Masato led out a laugh.

"W-Wha…? Y-Y-Your laughing? At what I just said!?" Haruka asked in disbelief. She just gave this man something deep and personal and here he was laughing at her.

"Ha ha ha!" He only laughed even harder at her reaction, bending over to place a hand on his knee.

'_I can't believe…he's laughing. After all I said to him. What I feel towards him…' _"Err! You complete idiotic muscle jerk! How could you laugh like this?" He started to calm down, but Haruka got the picture and began to lower her hand from his. "Just shut up, you-"

The action of Masato grabbing her by the hand (with the pink-sphered band) and pulling her in a strong and warm embrace actually made _her_ shut up.

"Sorry, Haruka. I'm not laughing at you."

"Then why did you?"

"It's just…weird. What is about to happen to Little Busters is ticking me off and makes me want to punch someone, and I thought I'd just brood about being a part of this plan for the rest of my life. But here you are; giving me advice and telling me to not give up on everything." He admitted with a lop-sided grin, shifting his hands so they were placed on Haruka's shoulder and back. He gave a little chuckle. "And what a coincidence; I gave you almost the same advice when you were upset." Haruka nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Also, with this comforting present, I promise to never let it leave my sight. I will definitely think about you and the other girls when I need to cheer up. Hopefully this will work."

Haruka smiled. "Of course it'll work; it's a piece of something from me, Saigusa Haruka."

He chuckled. She really is so random and strange, yet that's what he liked most about her. "Right. Thank you, Haruka."

Well, after a few more moments, and thinking the Mio and Kud are about done (and she definitely doesn't want to let them see her and Masato like this), Haruka took a jump back from Masato's arms, though she started to feel a little regret about it. "Okay, okay, enough mushy stuff, before I turn into melted ice cream."

Masato grinned and patted Haruka's head. "Really, or was it the size of muscles too great for you to handle?"

Yep, he's back.

Haruka gave him a glare and playfully punched his arm. "You and your muscles. Someday it won't get you anywhere, you know?"

"Sure it won't." He said in a sarcastic tone. She smiled at his response, eyes closed with a smile. The sight of that, along with her long flowing waves of pink hair, made him feel weird inside and a little light headed. Deciding to hide it, he turned his back to her and his view to the wind, arms crossed. "Guess you should be going." He said with no emotion towards the sentence.

"Looks like it." Haruka said with almost the exact same tone. She wanted to say more, more things that were left unsaid for him, but the other girls and she really needed to go. So she could only give him a small smile from behind.

"See you around, Space Idiot."

"Back at ya, Psychotic Bazooka."

She turned and joined her two friends. Kyousuke could only stare at the girls and give them a final nod, telling them it's time. Komari glanced at the ground, afraid if she looked up, she'd burst into tears again. Kengo stood against the lockers, arms crossed and eyes closed. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he just remained the way he was.

Mio smiled with a bow.

Kud wiped her tears and gave a small wave.

Haruka gave a flip of her long pink hair with her hand and then gave a 'peace' sign with it.

With that done, the 3 girls started to walk towards the door. Mio went out first, and then Kud went out second.

Haruka took one more step before stopping directly in front of the door. She gave a full turn to her right and looked at the man with the red bandana. The man who believe in the power of his muscles. The man who couldn't go without one day without knowing what Riki's been up to. The man who was an idiot.

That idiot, who was the person she might have developed a crush on. Maybe even have strong feelings for. Chuckling at herself for thinking such things, she stepped out the door.

That was the last time the 4 Little Busters members saw Nishizino Mio, Noumi Kudryavka, and Saigusa Haruka.

The last time Masato would ever see of the girl who gave him the pink-sphered object that would give hope and remembrance of her.

* * *

_So guys, what do you think? Good? Bad? I apologize if I used bad grammar. I am really bad at that. Also, this is my first Little Busters fan fic! It was sad to see that this awesome anime gets rarely few fan fics. _

_Did I make Masato or anyone else OOC? If I did, sorry again. As you can tell, I am a big shipper of these two. So how about a review. Come on, you know you want to. Since I am Captain of the MasatoxHaruka ship. I always loved seeing them together in scenes of the anime, even if it was a moment. I don't consider this a weird ship, I consider almost like Yui and Hinata from Angel Beats. You know, the love-hate relationship. _

_Who wants to join my crew? Don't make me force you to walk the plank!_

_Well I'm tired, so goodnight everyone! Happy Rainy Tuesday!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silence filled the scene. A room came into place; inside a hospital to be more precise. Pure white colored the walls and blue tiles laid across the floor. On one of the walls sat an open window revealing the clear sky and beautiful sun. Anyone who saw this room would find it perfect for its quiet atmosphere.

Well, the moment did not quite last long.

"Man, this sucks!" Haruka cried out in frustration as she threw her head on the pillow of her bed.

Haruka was getting tired of her current situation. It has been weeks since the bus accident that nearly killed her classmates. It was a terrifying experience. Even if this is Haruka Saigusa, the Mood Maker, who faced this.

Since she was near a window when the bus started to roll, several glass shards went into her skin and clothes. Not only that, but since the bus rolled down a long hill, her right arm was broken in the process.

Never has Haruka been that scared in her life. Sure, her family life was hard, but she was not scared of that. This, almost dying, was what made her scared.

Not just dying; but her friends dying too. For them to get hurt was something she never wanted to see. She was scared for her sister (and Kanata would mourn for a very long time if she found out that Haruka never came back from her trip), her classmates, and her friends. Friends like Mio-chan, Kudo, Komari-chan, Anego, Kengo-kun, Kyousuke-kun, and especially…

Through the struggling darkness of the damaged bus, Haruka managed to open one oceanic eye. All commands to move her body was useless. She felt like a puppet; lifeless and unable to move. By chance, however, she was able to open that one eye. Yet at the same time, she regretted it.

Next to her, sprawled out before the ceiling of the bus, was Kurugaya. The confident aura and shiny glow Haruka always saw in her was replaced with hopelessness and a dull glow. Her purple eyes never opened for her and there was small streaks of blood on her face.

But Haruka did not despair further, because she could see very small movements coming from the Kurugaya's chest. Haruka should have been relieved, but what was the point? They had little time left. Little time left to help two amazing individuals face this without fear.

Before Kyousuke's plan fell into place, before time was stopped in this tragedy, Haruka looked passed her sleeping friend. And her eyes soften when she saw the body of the boy who questioned her relationship with him.

Masato was curled against the window of the bus. His legs were an unpleasant sight to look at and his hands bled from scrapes. It almost looked like he was trying to protect someone.

He was trying to protect Riki.

And Riki Naoe was nowhere to be seen, along with Rin Natsume.

It was time to begin the plan. Funny thing was that Haruka could actually here that last statement in her head, and it sounded a lot like their leader. This fact actually brought a small smile on Haruka's face.

'_Masato…Anego…Everyone…let's do our best to Riki-kun and Rin-chan. Don't go messing up on me, now.'_ She finally thought before letting her soul travel to the mysterious world.

In the end, the plan worked. More than what the Little Busters could ask for. Riki and Rin were ready to face the tragedy with no fear, but they did more than that. They came and whooped tragedy's butt! Saving not just everyone in the bus, but Kyousuke too! That made Haruka's day.

That is how Haruka ended up here; in a hospital bed with a broken arm, and really bored.

It was obvious that everyone who was saved by Riki and Rin went to the hospital. Everyone pretty much had the same problem; broken arms, legs, concussion, etc. So Haruka was no exception.

Too bad the doctors had to separate the Little Busters in different rooms. And that's not the worse part for Haruka; she has to stay extra time in bed. Either for more time for her arm to recover or the doctors and nurses were conspiring against her. Haruka can't decide.

"Who do they think they are keeping me in here? Just because they think owning papers is so fancy, they can be the President? Hah! If only the great Haruchin had those fine papers; then she'd be in charge of this place." Haruka opened her eyes and sighed sadly. "Why is it that whenever I have good ideas, no one is around to hear them?"

"How about putting an ad on a billboard? I'm sure no one will miss that."

The pinkette took a breath and glanced up to figure out who made the joke. It should not be a surprise to her; that the speaker was none other than Masato Inohara.

"Yo!" The young man greeted with a raise of his hand and the usual wide smile on his face.

"Masato-kun! Hi!" Haruka greeted back. It's been a long time since they saw each other. Since everyone who was in the accident had to go through their own treatment to recover. There were days where they could ask their doctors or nurse how their friends were, and there were better days where they were able to visit each other in the room. Be it a minute or an hour, just seeing that everyone was okay was all they needed.

Sadly, Haruka lost that privilege when she started to make late hour visits when she wasn't supposed to. The security guards finally caught her on the act when she struggled (with her arm in a cast and her knees still recovering) to get a chocolate bar out of the vending machine.

Before her punishment, she only managed to visit from Kurugaya and Rin. The others were either asleep or busy with the doctors whenever she asked.

So seeing Masato here now, Haruka Saigusa felt her disappointment before slowly fade away.

The girl was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a chuckle. "You know you've really made a name for yourself here. I heard what you did on Monday with the whole vending machine thing."

"Really? Yes; the great Haruchin is slowly making her way to being famous." Haruka praised, giving herself a nod of approval.

"Who's Haruchin?" Masato blankly asked.

A _bang_ was heard, as Haruka banged her head against the headboard of her bed. "Stupid! Don't you know that it's me?" She asked angrily, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Give me one person who's called you Haruchin?" The raven-haired man requested.

"Haruka Saigusa has called me Haruchin." She honestly answered with a straight face.

Masato was about to retort, but he started to think on her answer. "…Damn it!" He swore when he realized she was right.

Haruka led out a playful laugh. "You said give you a name, and I did! Now come in; make yourself at home."

Masato smiled at her offer. He really shouldn't, though. The only reason the doctor led him out was to get some movement on his left leg. A black brace covered his left leg. Like others in the accident, Masato was in bad shape. But, with some treatments, his broken left leg was getting better. It was slowly recovering, and now all he had to do was take an hour to walk on it.

Then again, when did Masato Inohara ever listen to anyone besides himself and his friends?

With that in mind, the well-built man limped into the room, pulled up a chair from the corner, and pulled it next to Haruka's hospital bed.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Masato asked as he crossed his arms and settled them on the bed.

"Well, in situations like these, usually people make small talk to lighten the mood." Haruka suggested. Masato sighed at it, not really in the mood to just talk. He wanted to hang with Haruka, don't get him wrong. She was always fun to hang around with. Being with her, Masato was expecting a fun prank to pull on the hospital or a fun made up game. What a drag.

Seeing his disappointed face, Haruka formed a small smile. "But those people don't know how to have fun." She finished with a wink.

For the second time today, Haruka managed to make Masato smile. She would be lying to herself if she said that his smile did not make her heart skip a beat. Was she starting to blush? She started to feel the heat. She needed to hide it quick! Haruka started to think fast, but then she remembered something.

"Neh, Masato-kun." Haruka motioned her head to the right. Masato followed her direction and saw on the counter a mug. The mug was small and filled with different colored permanent markers.

Masato was confused at first, but Haruka gave him the hint when she raised her right arm. The white cast covering it was blank. "How are you in art?"

* * *

"Oi, I just realized something."

"Yeah; you made Kengo's hair too spikey."

"That's not it. And what do mean? He looks exactly like how he is."

"You mean a tall stick man in a blue suit with big hair?"

Masato glared at her for her criticism. Sure, he wasn't the world greatest artist, but at least he was trying.

Besides, it wasn't easy trying to draw every single Little Busters with permanent markers and a small amount of area of a cast. _'Maybe she's still ticked about how I drew Kurugaya losing a sword battle to me?'_ Masato flinched at the memory, where Haruka punched him in the face as soon as she saw what he did to her precious Anego. Wait, wasn't he trying to tell her something?

"So, what did your small brain realize today?" Haruka asked. Masato realized he was spacing out and he quickly remembered what he wanted to say.

"One of your hair ties is missing."

This made Haruka's marker pause, the colors not completely filled in Mio's blue hair. The smile that she made slowly disappeared into a frown that had no emotion. "Oh, right."

An awkward silence passed before Masato spoke again. "Wanna tell me why?"

"Huh? Uh…sure." Masato began to frown as she saw her eyes space out. He could tell she was out of, for her blue marker was starting to drift away from the lines. She didn't space out for long.

"Well, heh, it sort of…got…lost."

"Lost?" Masato's face soften. He knew how important the hair ties were to this pink-haired girl. She always wore them. To see her only wearing one was weird. Not only that; but Kanata gave her those. They were a gift from her twin sister to show that she always loved her. Thought those hard times when they were little.

"I asked the doctors if they knew where it was, but they said weren't able to find it in the wreckage. They could only find this one. But hey, it's better that they manage to find at least one of them." Haruka reassured him. She didn't want to see him worry over it. True, Haruka was hurt that she doesn't have her precious hair tie, but she meant was she said. She was grateful to have one of them back. It still made her connected to her sister.

Haruka felt melancholy about it, but she needed to stay positive.

Grabbing her blue marker, Haruka brought her attention back to her unfinished chibi of Mio. "Crap, I messed up on Mio-chan's hair. I better fix that." There was no comment. "Masato, do you mind finishing drawing Kyousuke-kun. You only manage to finish the body and…"

An open hand came into her view. Upon it was a hair tie with two pink beads on it.

"My…My hair tie?"

Masato smiled at her reaction. It was quite cute to see, not that he'd admit it aloud. "You told me to hold on to it. So I did."

The hair tie he was showing was not the one she had lost. This hair tie was from the other world. The one she gave to him before she left.

"The whole time you were in Kyousuke's world? How…?" Haruka asked aloud in disbelief.

"I don't have clue either. I don't know how it got here, but I could honestly care less. It's here and you need it." Masato explained, his smile never fading.

"Masato-kun…"

Looks like that's all she could say at the moment. Then, Masato realized her arm was in a cast. She probably needs some help.

"Here." Before she could ask, Masato got out of his seat, sat on the side of her bed, and brought his face close to hers. Only his face went upwards, focusing on the top of her head.

'_W-W-What's happening?'_ Haruka thought in a panic, blushing madly. Here was her secret crush, sitting beside her, and with his face extremely close to hers. With this proximity, Haruka could observe everything.

His soft white skin. His black raven hair with the red bandanna underneath it. His sharp nose. His square-like chin. And her favorite feature; his eyes. They were colored blue, just like hers. Only his had a darker shade and were smaller. Now that he was this close, Haruka could really admire his eyes, since they were always too small to see from a distance. Though he is an idiot, his eyes held confidence and strength in them.

What Haruka was beginning to notice was that his eyes weren't focused on hers. Also, he was doing something to her hair, since she was feeling his fingers through her pink strands.

"There. It's done." Masato announced, and then sat back in his seat.

Haruka reached up to her head and then felt it; her hair tie. Masato placed the once-lost accessory back into place.

Masato felt proud at what he did. Usually he didn't do this kind of thing, but lately, it seems he's been doing a lot of things for Haruka. He knew they have grown closer lately, but it was a different closeness. Different to the relationships he had with the other girls. Strangely, even the one he had with Rin.

He wanted to know more, but he was brought back when he heard the sound of sniffles. He looked up and what he saw made his eyes widened.

Haruka was crying.

"Oi, what's wrong? Why the hell are you crying?" Masato asked in a worried tone. Did he somehow hurt her? Maybe he accidently pulled too hard on her hair.

"I'm not crying, idiot!" She argued, blocking the view of her wet face with her good arm.

"Yes you are. I can see the waterworks." Masato pointed out, being absolutely serious and not mockingly.

"S-Shut up!"

"Now what do we have here." A deep and smooth voice came in.

Both teens looked up in union and turned their heads to the door. Leaning against the doorframe was Yuiko Kurugaya.

She wore her usual calm face, but what she said next sent chills to the two teens. "I come by to see my cute Haruka, only to find her crying in tears. My, what to make of that."

"Crap!" Masato was suddenly hiding behind his chair, fearing for his life. Haruka saw this and immediately leaned towards him. She wish she was better, so she could protect him from what was about to come to the poor man. "Anego! It's not what you think!"

Sadly, her statement was ignored. Like a swift ninja of the night, Kurugaya appeared silently behind the cowering man.

"For every tear she sheds, will be the number of times I will make your life a living nightmare. And how you might ask? Well…"

Haruka could not hear the rest; Kurugaya whispered the rest of the deadly threat into Masato's ear.

Just like that, Masato ran out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

As he turned the corner, Haruka remembered one important thing. "Masato-kun! Your leg! Watch out for the-" The rest was left unsaid when she heard a collision and a female scream. Followed by a curse from the muscle man.

Haruka nervously glanced up at the beautiful woman, who had her fingers on her lips and was chuckling amusedly.

"Umm…what exactly did you say to him?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Kurugaya led out another chuckle. "Let's just say; that boy better get his leg healed quickly." As soon as she said this, a dark purple-black aura surrounded her, with her bangs covering her eyes. _'Scary!'_

"So, would you like to tell me why you were crying?" She asked seriously, taking a spot on her bed.

"It wasn't Masato-kun's fault!" Haruka retorted quickly, her tears gone and her eyes widen.

"I know that."

"Eh?"

"Masato is an idiot, but he would never hurt his friends like that. Especially you." Kurugaya explained.

"Huh? What do you mean, Anego?" Haruka asked, wondering what she meant by _'Especially you'_.

"Ah, so you want to trick your older sister and play dumb. You think I cannot see through what you are trying to hide?" Suddenly, Kurugaya's smile curved up mischievously and her eye brows narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anego!" Haruka argued back.

"Lying is not a good thing, Haruka-kun. There are ways I can make you tell me what you hide from me." Kurugaya reached over Haruka's bed to the pile of permanent markers that Masato and Haruka were using to draw on her cast. Grabbing the black one, Kurugaya raised the marker until it was near the space between the girl's faces.

"Eh?"

Kurugaya uncapped the marker, brought it towards Haruka's face, and planted the inky tip on her cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Boom! Chapter updated! Since the last one was like a hurt/comfort one, I thought I should lighten up the mood. What do you guys think?_

_Also for the shout outs;_

_**Endless Sorcerer :**__ You're right! Masato needs more love. My man needs more screen time. _

_**Guest:**__ I'm glad you like this ship to. I bet if Angel Beats and Little Busters had a crossover, those two couples would have an awesome time._

_**topi:**__ I think the reason this anime doesn't get a lot of love here is because it's in the Games category. I'm hoping that the people switch it over to the Anime category. Because come on; it's an anime!  
Also thank you for the compliment!_

_**Takagi Akito:**__ Where do I begin with you? You have been so helpful for me. Your stories are amazing and you helped me a lot when it comes to Little Busters facts. And don't worry. Tomorrow, I'm gonna start on that one-shot Little Busters fan fic I told you about. It won't be long. Thank you for the support!_

_**That Guy:**__ I love your name! And I'll try to update soon. _

_**PRONTO3000:**__ Glad to know there are people like you out there who ship this couple. Masuka forever! *knuckle punches*_

_I'd also like to thank __**Endless Sorcerer **__, __**PRONTO3000**__, __**Takagi Akito**__, __**The Black Camellia**__, and __**uncreativeperson**__ for adding this story to their Favorite/Follow list. _

_In other news; I am going to do another Little Busters fanfic. Only, not a multi-chapter one. This will be a one-shot. What will it be about? Well, let's just say, if you're a fan of Kengo x Sasami, then you should stay tuned. _

_Goodnight everyone!_


	3. Author's Note (March, 2016)

A Word to my Readers

Dear readers of the FanFiction world,

First off, *slides across stage into spotlight* I AM ALIVE!

Okay, okay, jokes aside. Yes, it is I, Obiwan1527. Probably don't remember me because you know, I vanished for three-four years, I think? And with that in mind; I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I've been feeling so guilty for not updating any of my incomplete fanfics or writing anything new! I've been getting messages from my readers, asking when I'm gonna update. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means getting those questions and not being able to fulfill them.

The reason for my disappearance? I'll tell you, but some of you may know since I spoke to you in messaging.

For the past two years, I've had one goal in my mind. To write and publish my first novel. Meaning it is a story that does not tie into any of the categories on

Let me tell you, I am very determined on getting this book done! I really am. Sadly, since I turned eighteen, the process of simply writing is getting hard. Got to prepare myself for finishing high school, get good grades, try to get my license, and my job (which I got last year) is increasing my work hours, so I am too drained of energy to write. But that does not mean I will give up. I really hope people will like this book, because so far a few of my family members and personal editor are really enjoying it and are so engrossed in it.

Which brings to what I assume you all are asking. "Will I stop writing fanfics?" The answer is _"OH HECK NO!"_

Once I am done this novel, hopefully soon, I will use this time to edit the chapters along with my editor. During that time, I will be back on updating my incomplete stories. I promise. And if that process takes a while, it's not because I am focused on another story (though I have several more future books in mind), it's just that either something came up or I'm working longer.

To all of my loyal readers, I want to say thank you. For being so patient and actually tolerating with me putting off the fics. I don't know how I can ever repay you all. Guess completing my stories is the answers, hah hah!

So if you all thought this was a new chapter of this fic, I am so sorry, again. Please don't get mad at me, but I wouldn't blame you if you are.

If you want to know more or even hear what my novel is about, message me. I'd be happy to talk with any of my fans.

Have a lovely day! I love you all, and I will see you all again. It's a promise!

Sincerely,

Obiwan1527


End file.
